


First Time

by PhantomR0cker



Category: My Little Pony, Sonic the Hedgehog - Fandom, crossover - Fandom
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M, Lemon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 18:04:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15248910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomR0cker/pseuds/PhantomR0cker
Summary: Sonic and Rainbow Dash want children.





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> First time doing the sexual stuff...it's very amateur. And short. Hah I'm very hesitant to post this.
> 
> Please warn that this is crossover shipping and smutty. It's very bad hah. Read at your own risk.

“Are you ready for this?”

“Eh considering the context...I don’t know.”

Happily married, both Sonic and Rainbow Dash both had the thought of having children, which meant doing…”it”. Both parties weren’t very sure about this. They, obviously, both haven’t done “it” before, but they had to try if they wanted children, right?

“Maybe this is a bad idea, Sonic...can a hedgehog and a pony even have sex and produce children?”

“Eh, I might have to ask Tails about that...I’m pretty sure it’s fine.”

The two went on the bed, making sure that the door was locked and nobody was in the house except them. The two of them had no idea what to expect.

_Here we go._

Sonic was on the top, Dash was on the bottom. As Dash spread her legs, exposing her vagina, Sonic began going in and out, slowly. It was a bit awkward, they had no idea what they were doing, but it still felt...pretty great.

“Oh my _fucking_ ** _Celestia._** ”

“Y-You like this?”

“Ye-Yeah.”

He continued, and the two started to enjoy it more. Sonic started thrusting faster.

“Aaaaaaaaa~”

“Mor-e, p-please. Your d-ick feels gr-eattt~”

This was full on sexual intercourse. They loved this. They wanted this. They both knew that they absolutely loved this and didn’t want to stop.

They began to climax. They were loud, but luckily nobody else was in the house expect them. Even they can’t believe they were this loud. Orgasming was a natural response after all.

“O-Oh fffuck.”

“S-Sonic? Why did you s-s-stop?”

“I-I think your clit is bleeding, D-D-Dash. Was I too r-rough?

Rainbow Dash pulled Sonic closer to her with her hooves.

“No, don’t stop, p-please~”

“You aren’t worried? A-About your c-c-clit?”

“N-No, I don’t care. I-It might be my hy-hymennn”

“That’s my Dashie~”

The thrusting continued for a seemingly long time, ending with the two laying in bed. It was exhausting, but very, _very_ enjoyable. It was nice. Very nice.

Sonic brought Dash closer to him.

“Is it still bleeding? Are you alright?”

“No, I don’t think so. I’m fine, Sonic.”

“Heh...might of been overreacting.”

“Rough is good for me.”

“I can see that.”

The two laughed a bit and looked at each other for a bit. Sonic grabbed Rainbow Dash closer.

“Let’s do it again.”


End file.
